Not Anymore
by TexGleek15
Summary: Nina is tired of Joy always making fun of her and she stands up for herself


**Nina finally cracks under Joy's mean words and fights back this is her standing up for herself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis **

It was a fine Saturday afternoon at Anubis house everyone was doing something in the common room or at the dinningroom table, or kitchen. Amber was reading a fashion magazine on the couch, Jerome and Alfie were planning a prank at the kitchen island, Mick and Mara were going over sport stats at the dining room table, Patricia and Eddie were listening to Sick Puppies together on the couch while Joy was sitting next to them reading a Twilight book, while Nina and Fabian were sitting on the opposite couch reading a book on Ancient Egypt together. While Trudy was upstairs cleaning and Victor was in his office doing who knows what. So all in all it was a fine Saturday afternoon. At least it was till Joy got jealous and tried to flirt with Fabian,_** key word try**_.

Joy looked up at the happy couple and couldn't help but think _how dare that American try and steal Fabes from me well I'll show her that it really is me he loves simple all I got to do is flirt and he will be putty in my hands_.

"Hey Fabes?"

"Yes Joy?"

"I was wondering if you would help me study for that French test sometime? I mean you are very good in it actually I think you may be the best in the class"

"Sorry can't Joy I'm going to be busy with my own school work, plus doing stuff with Nina and besides I'm not that good at French but Eddie is, I'm sure he could help you. Right Eddie?"

"Yeah sure Joy I'll help."

Fabian didn't even look up while he was answering her question and Joy was looking straight at him so they both missed all the looks they were being giving. Joy was getting glared at and Fabian was being sent proud looks that he didn't fall for Joy's trick. Most were glaring at Joy though.

"Yeah sure Eddie thanks."

"No problem."

_Well that didn't work now onto plan B, making Nina look so bad that he won't be able to stand her I'll start around dinner._

So the rest of the afternoon passed normally and dinner arrived. They were all sitting around the table **(Like how they are in season 2 except add another seat on the side of Patricia for Eddie and have Mick where he usually sat)** eating spagetti when Joy started to cause trouble.

"Hey Nina where did you get that shirt?"

"Um...my closet? Why?"

"It looks like one of mine that I lost last week."

"Well this one is mine."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I got it at department store in America when I went shopping with my gran."

"You went clothes shopping with your grandmother? Isn't that a little bit childish?"

"No I went book shopping with my gran, well actually we went grocery shopping but before that we went to the book store in the local mall and as we were leaving I saw this top in the window I thought it was cute so I decided to get it."

"I still think that, that is my top."

"It isn't Joy why would I want your clothes?"

"I don't know maybe your jealous of me or something or maybe you want to be me. I mean you already stole my boyfriend so what's a shirt."

"Joy stop!"

"No Patricia let her continue I want to know what excatly she thinks that I "stole" from her."

"Let's see you stole my room, my friends, my boyfriend, and my spot in the house, plus my top. I don't see what Fabes sees in you. I mean your a thief and well I didn't want to be the one to tell you that you just aren't really that pretty." **(anyone know where that quote came from?)**

"I didn't steal anything from you. It was Patricia who switched rooms, they are still your friends, Fabian wasn't your boyfriend and he most certainally isn't an object which can be stolen, this is my shirt, and as for your spot in the house you left. I didn't steal anything from you and to be honest I am sick and tired of you always putting me down and trying to ruin my relationship with Fabian and my friendship with my friends. It is not my fault that when you left I showed up, I was the one the schoolboard chose and I would have been here earlier if it was not for a money mix up ok? So drop it I will not allow you to effect me or bully me anymore. Not anymore. Ok so get over yourself it isn't always about you!"

With that said Nina stormed out of the dining room and up the stairs to her room with everyone looking in that direction in shock. They might have stayed that way for awhile if Joy didn't snap them out of by what she said next.

"I can't believe she would speak to me like that."

"Joy, you don't get it she was sticking up for herself and Fabian when you called him an object by saying that he could be stolen."

"Mara's right Joy and anyway what Nina said is right and I don't apprieciate you talking to my girlfriend like that."

With that said Fabian got up and headed in the direction Nina went as everyone else got up and went in different directions all shaking their head at what Joy had done.

After that day Nina didn't let Joy effect her anymore. Neither did any of her house mates whenever Joy would start something they would glare and tell her be quiet and then lead Nina away from her. When they graduated everyone at the house had honors, except for Joy, thanks to Nina who helped them study as a thank you for what they were doing. While Joy, she barely passed, let alone with honors. After that Nina went on to marry Fabian and they never heard from Joy again.


End file.
